I'd do anything
by Moonfrost of SilentClan
Summary: Annie is a simple Housecat looking for love when one day, she meets this tom who clames to know where her sister left to. Is this tom who he says he is? Or is he working for the "Tiger" for greater causes? Rated T for language.


_**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**_

_**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**_

_**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**_

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

_**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back**_

_**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
**_

_**I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**_

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

_**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)**_

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
**_

_**I won't forget you**_

_**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

Annie sat by her owner listening to the song. Humans had such a beautiful way of showing their love. Annie sighed and lept onto her owners lap. Ever since Annie was a kit, she had been fascinated by romance. But she was never able to have a mate of her own. The chirping from the two canaries, and the barks from the two Dalmatians kept Annie even more depressed. Her owners had two of every pet, but only one cat. Annie stared at the back door. Maybe her lover was out in the world. Her owner started to get up, and Annie jumped off, walking toward the back door. Would her owner let her out at this time of night? To her luck, the owner opened letting Annie outside. The moon was full, and the stars shown bright. Annie walked over to the fence and jumped over to the other side. Her sister's scent was stale, and Annie knew her sister wasn't coming home. Annie walked over to a small bush, and took a leaf from it. She carefully took the leaf behind the tree in the yard, and placed it under a stone. Annie use to do this with her sister every full moon. They thought that it would bring them love, just like how their Grandmother Jasmine use to say. It brought her sister love. A cat not from here. According to her sister, he was from LightingClan or something like that.They had left yesterday, looking for his Clan. Annie fought back tears as she walked into her sister's old home. Her white pelt blended into the wall paper, and the conversation still burning in her mind.

_"He asked me to go with him, and I think I will,"_

_"Sister! You don't even know if it's real! What if he just wants to take you away!"_

_"Graystripe would never lie to me!"_

_"You've only known him for a few moons, and you want to run away with him?!"_

_"Annie, you don't understand. I love him!"_

_"Oh, so until I fall in love and run away, I'll never understand?!"_

_"That's not what I meant..."_

_"Sister, do you really want to leave me and mother? Would you really leave your life for him?"_

_"I guess I would,"_

_"So, you're leaving today?"_

_"Yes. Goodbye Annie. I'll miss you, and I'll pray to StarClan that we'll meet again,"_

_"Okay. Be safe Millie,"_


End file.
